


Lucky Bastard

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: GOTGCharacter: Kraglin, others mentionedRelationship: Kraglin/readerRequest: the reader things kraglins dead but surprise! Hes not because he promised to come back for a date. Thank you





	Lucky Bastard

You ran through the ship, your heart hammering as you tried to keep your breathing steady. Could it be true? Was he alive?   
Tears streamed down your face as you braced yourself for the worse, unable to hear he was dead again.   
Kraglin had been away on a mission with 2 others when things went sour. You had been there when he had said to Yondu that someone was firing at them, then the coms went down.   
No one was able to regain communication with him. He had been presumed dead for the last 2 weeks.   
It had broke your heart in two. Just before the mission, Kraglin had grown the courage to ask you on a date. It was pushed by Yondu and a few others who said if he didn’t, he would regret it. He sought you out and asked you if you’d like to go for a drink some time. With him. Not the crew. Just him.   
The way he stuttered made you giggle as you nodded, saying that if he really wanted to take you out on that date, he would have to come back from this oh so dangerous mission he was going on.   
he had even given you a little charm of his own, a bracelet he had ‘found’ as a promise. You still wore it around your wrist.   
but now, Yondu had come to your room and told you that he had made it back. That he was alive. And in the loading docks.   
That was where you were heading now. If this was some sick joke, you would kill him.   
Running around the corner, you froze when you saw Kraglin, sitting on a box. He was a little battered, his clothes had seen better days. But alive nonetheless.   
“Kraglin?” You whispered, loud enough for him to hear and twist around and stand up. The second his eyes locked with yours, a soft smile dawned his tattered features and his eyes softened.   
That broke you.   
You ran to him, throwing your arms around him and pressed you lips to his is a desperate kiss. You wanted to make sure it was him, he was really here.   
his arms wrapped around you, holding you tight against his chest as he kissed you back. Tears streamed down your cheek as you ran your hand up the back of his neck and head then back down, pressing your body against his like there was no tomorrow. You were still scared he would disappear.   
“Don’t ever do that to me again.” You cried as he pulled away. He instantly saw the destress and fear in your eyes as well as how red they were.   
“Never.” He vowed, bring up an hand to wipe away some of your tears. “Besides, I had tah come back fer our date.”   
this made you laugh. The thought of him defying death, battling through the odds and surviving, just to take you to some rough bar and get you a drink made you smile. You buried your face in his chest as a mixture of laughter and sobs escaped your lips. You let his smell fill your nostrils as he held you, running his fingers up and down your back to sooth you with the occasional kiss to the top of your head. Your hands had run down to rest on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.  
“I missed you.” He whispers to you like it was a secret.   
“I missed you too.” You breathed against his chest, managing to calm yourself down enough to speak without hiccupping. Pulling back, you looked up at him. “How did you survive?”   
His laughter filled the room, the sound relaxing you immensely.   
“I’ll be keeping that for our date. Gotta impress you somehow.” He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck in the same nervous way as when he had asked you out. he then yawned, turning his head away from you.   
“You need some rest.” You smile, taking his hand and pulling him towards his room. You knew he did. He must be exhausted from what had endured. The cuts and bruising looked minor, so you could tend them in the morning, but for now, you just wanted him to sleep.   
He allowed you to manoeuvre him across the ship. It was the time where you would consider it night, just meaning it was when most of the crew went to sleep, so you didn’t run in to anyone that you saw.   
But once you got to the door, Kraglin stopped.   
“I’d rather just spend time with you.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck again, making you giggle.   
“I don’t have to leave just because you’re sleeping. I haven’t slept much since you didn’t come back so im more than happy to stay.” You feel a soft blush spread across your cheeks, but you felt the same. You didn’t want to leave his side, no matter what your mind told you to do.   
You glanced up and him and saw the dark blue dust his cheeks, similar to when he had asked you out. you hoped he never lost this cute nervousness around you any time soon.   
with a nod, he guided you into his cabin, which remained untouched since he had left. You were pulled towards his bed and, still fully clothes, tumbled under the sheet with him.   
Cuddling into his side, he wrapped his arms securely around you and you lay your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as you drifted off.   
\------------time skip --------------------  
The next day, Kraglin rested while you returned to your normal duties, occasionally slipping away to make sure he was okay.   
you were walking to the cargo area when you heard your name coming from a small room.   
“You seen [y/n] at all today?” One of the crew asked another.   
“Nah, last thing I saw was her dragging Kraglin to his room. Lucky bastard. If we’d know that’s what it took, I’d have sent myself on a suicide mission years ago.” The othered answer, nearly making you laugh. They must have thought you and Kraglin had had sex. And you weren’t going to correct them anytime soon.   
“Hes one lucky bastard.”


End file.
